Volturi Meeting
by Mrs Whitlock Hale xxx
Summary: The Volturi are holding a fun meeting for vampires, who will the Cullen's meet? A fun story! Please R&R because i suck at summaries! :D
1. Chapter 1: Bye Bella

**Heyy guys! I got really bored doing homework and then this popped into my head so I was like; let's write it! Its going to be a funny storyy. This story is going to have short chapters!**

Edward POV

"Bella, I have to leave for two weeks!"

"Why?" My Bella whined.

"A Volturi meeting, all the Vampires the Volturi keep contact with are coming! Some didn't make it ten years ago!"

"A Volturi meeting?"

"Yeah. It's like a vampire meeting taking place in Italy and Vampires come from all over the world to it and fun stuff happen; like you meet new vampires, the Volturi hold games and all that kind of stuff, and mate less Vampires sometimes meet their mates!" I chuckled.

"Oh, how long is it?"

"Well, it's usually a month, but some Vampires leave early!"

"When are you going?""Tomorrow! Alice is packing my stuff!" her mouth made the shape of an O.

Suddenly my phone rang.

_Like a virgin _

_Touched for the very first time_

Bella snickered as I answered quickly.

"Alice?"

"Yup!"

"What do you want?"

She laughed down the phone. "I packed all your stuff!"

"You changed my ring tone didn't you?"

"Yeah!" she laughed.

"We are going early in the morning!"

"Yes I know!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"We will be leaving early in the morning."

"Aww, when will you be back?"

"Depends when the rest of the family want to go and how fun it is going to be!"


	2. Chapter 2: Someone's Thoughts

**So here it is the second chapter-**

Edward POV (**I don't know why I am doing Edward POV all the time)**

"Let's go!" ordered Carlisle.

I ran at Vampire speed to my car with my luggage. No one else was taking my car. Esme and Carlisle were taking theirs, Rosalie and Emmett were taking Emmett's and Alice and Jasper were taking Alice's yellow Porsche.

We arrived at the airport and got onto the plane; which was going to leave in ten minutes.

"Right, I'm sitting with Ali and Jazz!" I announced.

"Alright!" Alice replied looking confused.

"Payback for what you did!"

"Didn't do anything!"

"Ah-ha you didn't do anything." my phone rang again.

_Like a virgin_

_Touched for the very first time_

Everyone on the plane laughed. Five laughs stood out in particular. Coming from the back. Like wind chimes all laughing together. It sort of sounded like my families but I was used to theirs. I looked at Carlisle; he was also looking at the back, hearing the same thing as I. The others didn't notice.

"Edward, why don't you come sit with me?" _And we can talk about it._

I nodded and sat by the window and Carlisle sat next to me. Alice, Jasper and Esme sat together and Rosalie and Emmett on their own behind us.

"What are they thinking?" Carlisle whispered. I concentrated on them.

_Oohh I'm a vampire_

_Im a vampire_

_And I'm heading off to Italy_

_Oh god, will she shut up?_

_Haha my brother was mauled by a bear_

"Well one is singing in her head, and I think out loud to another Vampire, because another one is saying 'Oh god will she shut up?' and another one is just saying 'Haha my brother was mauled by a bear'"

"What's this about someone's brother being mauled by a bear?" Emmett's booming voce came from behind us.

"Some ones thoughts!"


	3. Chapter 3: Name too precious to expose

**Heyy there, well this is the third chapter! Please review! **

Edward POV (3rd Chapter that's his POV :/)

We arrived at Volterra; some Vampires were already there. They were talking amongst themselves. Aro came and greeted us.

"Aahhh, hello, hello glad you could make it!"

"Hello, Aro!" Carlisle and Aro shook hands and the rest of the family-including me- turned away and went somewhere else.

"Ugh!" I heard someone say from the door. I turned to look and there stood five teenage vampires. "Will you stop that?"

"No!"

I walked towards them and I could hear that Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper following; obviously curious about who these Vampires were.

"Ah finally some one to talk to!" said one of them as we approached.

"Hey!" I said.

"There are four other Vampires behind you, you know that right?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, but they are all annoying!"

I took a good look at them all. They were all girls and not over twenty from what they looked like. One, who looked like the oldest, had curly black hair, down to her waist and she was one of the taller ones out of the five. One was quite short, the smallest of the five, and had straight black hair reaching to her shoulders. The one she linked arms with had dirty blonde hair, quite long and was one of the smallest as well. The girl that was speaking had bronze hair, kind of like mine and seemed the most mature of them all. The last one was easily the prettiest and was tall, had quite long blonde hair, she was slim and was wearing an outfit that showed off her curves.

"You're nice!" the dirty blonde haired girl said. She had a clear Southern accent from the what she spoke; which was not much.

"Hey… so you are…" I said.

"Oh right, well this is Ashley," The dirty blonde girl said, pointing to the girl that was next to her; the smallest one. "I am Josie," she smiled as she said her name. "Emma, Sophie and Lizzie!" she said finishing off quickly.

"So are you guys related from your human life or…" Alice questioned.

"No! I am way older than them lot! None of us are related but we're kind of sisters now!"

"What were your surnames as human?" Alice asked again.

"Who's the leader of your Coven?" I asked.

"Woah, too many questions, kidding! There's only five of us and I am the leader since I lived the longest as a Vampire!"

"Oh cool!""And, our names as human were; Emma McCarty, Lizzie Hale, Sophie Mason-I love that name-, there's Ashley Brandon and me!"

"Oh, whats yours?""Mine's too precious to expose!"

**Heyy, you see what I did there? :D :D they are all gonna turn out to be forgotten siblings of the Cullen's**


	4. Chapter 4: That is scary!

**Right here's the fourth chapter! :D**

**

* * *

**

Alice POV **(Finally not Edward!)**

"Mine's too precious to expose!" Josie said.

"Right, sure it is!"

"It is! It's the best of them all!"

"She can be a bit full of herself, at times!" Emma said.

"Oh, what? And you aren't!"

"Nope!" she grinned.

"So, how did you guys get to become Vampires?" I asked.

"Well…." That little Ashley girl began.

"Maybe we should like sit down somewhere?" Asked Sophie.

"Yeah!" added Lizzie; I think her name was.

We all walked to a room, which Edward knew we were allowed in, and sat down on the bed. Wonder who's this room is.

"So…"

"So how did you guys become Vampires?" Emmett asked.

"GOD WILL YOU STOP THINKING THAT?" Sophie shouted at Emma who was laughing.

"Naah!" she replied. We all stood there confused.

"Okay, what was this about?"

"Well, we all have powers and Sophie has mind reading!" Josie replied.

"Oh, what are the rest of yours?" I asked.

"Mine is super speed and strength! It's cool!" Emma said.

"I know the feeling!" Emmett grinned. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I have the ability to see the future!"

"I envy you!" replied, by the looks of it her best friend, Josie.

"You envy all of us! For different reasons!"

"Yeah, because Liz is like way too pretty, Emma is like way funny, Ashley can see the future and Sophie can read minds and she has the awesome name!"

"And you're stuck with a boring power-and sometimes horrible-, you're ugly, have no strength what so ever, and a weird name!" Emma said.

"I will get you later for that Emma!"

"Hey, Josephine Whitlock isn't a weird name! It's cool because not a lot of surnames begin with W!" Ashley defended her.

"Gasp! You exposed my name!" Ashley and Josie shared shocked expressions.

"And you are from a totally not famous town!" Emma added. Josie growled.

"And a menacing growl…"

"Okay guys, we are still here!" Emmett said. "That was funny though!""What was?"

"Emma annoying Josephine!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Yeah kind of like you always annoy Jasper! About things!"

"Yeah!"

We all sat down on the bed; Rose on Emmett's lap, I was on Jaspers, Lizzie was practically lying on top of Emma and Ashley was in Josie's lap. Edward and Sophie were sitting alone. Aaww Bless! Josie and Ashley caught me looking back at them

"We're really close!" Josie said in a really strong southern accent.

"So, where are you guys from?"

"Houston! Hahaha!" Josie shouted. Edward looked scared.

"Biloxi, Like!" Ashley said. Josie repeated the 'like' in a weird voice and they both laughed.

"Tennessee!" Emma said with pride.

"Rochester, New York!" Lizzie added.

"Chicago!" Sophie said.

"OMG! I'm from Rochester!" Rosalie said, apparently amazed.

"Not something to be proud of Hun!" Lizzie said. "My sister got raped there!"

Edward chuckled. We all looked at him quizzically. "What? I'm from Chicago!"

"I'm from Houston!" Jasper said; he has been quiet today.

"Ooh ooh!" Josie said pushing Ashley off of her lap and running up to Jasper. "High five?" she held up her hand. Jasper was hesitant. "Oh common, you should be proud!" he smiled and high fived her. She smiled and dragged Ashley back onto her lap.

"No one is from Biloxi, I feel left out!" Ashley added.

"O Bloody Hell! Ashley, stop being so miserable!"

"I'm from Biloxi!" I said quietly.

"Ohh yaayy!" Ashley squealed and hugged me.

"Oh not two hyper people in the room!" Emmett said.

"Three!" Josie chirped happily.

"So you said something about your sister getting raped in Rochester?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, my sister died there because she got beaten up and raped by her fiancé after leaving a friends house late, well she was my twin!" Lizzie said sadly.

"What was your twin's name?" I asked.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!"

"Oh MY God, That's her name!" Emmett shouted.

"Alright big dude calm down!" Josie said.

"Aaww poor your sister, but what happened to my sisters was much worse!" Ashley said.

"And that's why you tried committing suicide!" Josie shouted.

"What happened to your sisters?"

"Her middle sister got put in an insane Asylum because she got hints of the future and she was a human! And her youngest sister got shot!" Josie explained it before Ashley even opened her mouth.

"My Twin brother got mauled by a bear!" Emma said.

"My brother died in the Civil War, he was only seventeen when he joined the army, foolish boy!"

"Mine died of that Spanish thing!" (**Ha! My bezzie Sophie would say something like that)**

"Spanish Influenza, Sophie!"

"Yeah that!"

"Lovely to know that you're so open about your siblings!" Edward commented.

"My brother was awesome!" Josie answered.

"So was mine!" Emma said.

"Mine was too!" Sophie joined in.

"My sister was!" Lizzie said.

"Well…" Ashley began. "Mary was cool but Cynthia was not!" she continued.

"Yeah, she was quite mean. Didn't she try to push you off a cliff?"

"No were did you get that from?"

"From my head! Your parents were mean though!"

"Yeah, they faked Mary's death after they put her in that Asylum!"

"I know, what kind of parents would do that?""A-hem, still here!" Emmett coughed. Ashley and Josie were talking between themselves not noticing everyone here was listening.

"Oh sorry!"

"So tell us more about these siblings of yours!" Jasper said.

"WOW, it's the first time I heard you speak!" Josie said. "Your accent sounds just like mine, but mines stronger!"

"Yeah!" Edward still looked scared.

"So, my Twin Sister was called Rosalie Lillian Hale!"

"Yeah we established that!" Emma said.

"My brother was called Jasper! And he was 17 when he joined the army and was 20 when he died. And he had like honey blonde hair and he was about this size-" she stood up and showed us how tall he was"- and he had green eyes!" Josie said,

"WOW, you know a lot about your brother! Mine was called Emmett!" Emma said.

"My was Mary but some people called her Alice cause it was her middle name!" Ashley quickly said.

"Mine was Edward Mason!" Sophie said.

"That's scary!" Edward suddenly shouted.

"What is?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I had a sister Sophie and she said she had a brother Edward, Rosalie had a sister called Lizzie, Emmett had twin called Emma and Jasper had a younger sister called Josephine! And the surnames are matching too!"

"That is scary!" Emmett boomed.

"I don't know if I had any sisters!" I said quietly.

* * *

**WOW long chapter took days, and its like 4 pages on my word-y thing. Reviews are appreciated and makes me write faster-ish.**

**Nikki xoxo**


End file.
